User blog:Hl115/Fear RP File 20
Kiba: ((In Game From Now)) Marcus: ((Alright.)) Isaac: ((Got it.)) Haku: ((Kay)) Vovy: ((Affirmative)) Marcus: ((Wow. RP died before it began.)) Kiba: ((I’m not there yet :/ So I can’t start)) Marcus: ((Okay.)) Vovy: ((Are we ready?)) Haku: *Wakes up after napping on the roof* Isaac: *Looks at Haku, continues staring out at the woods* Marcus: *Standing in the main hall, gazing out the window* Vovy: *Looks at the barrier* *Notices the estate* Marcus: ((you can't actually see it, Adam.)) ((The barrier I mean.)) Vovy: ((Oh derp)) ((Already started and I flopped miserably)) Haku: ((No worries I did the same)) Marcus: ((Well, you haven't died yet, so that's something.)) Vovy: ((Yay)) Haku: *Climbs down off the roof hood still covering his face* Nicole: *Walks in looking rather taller* Marcus I feel weird. Vovy: *Walks to Marcus* Marcus: *Turns to Nicole, eyes widen a bit* Well now, you seem different. ((Adam, you can't enter the barrier, remember?)) Vovy: ((Where do I go then?)) Nicole: I feel weird.... Marcus: ((well, you can wait on the edge of the barrier until someone sees you.)) Isaac: *Climbs down, looks at Vovy* Haku: *Walks around and spot Vovy* Hi Marcus: *Walks over to Nicole* Well, you seem older. Nicole: Older? Vovy: *Hears voice* Um hey Haku: Any business? Marcus: Indeed. It would seem you aged somewhat, Nicole. Nicole: Cool! Marcus: Yes, I would say you look about twelve now. Vovy: I wish to enter, please. Nicole: Cool! Haku: I shall go see Marcus *Walks to go see Marcus* Marcus: *Smiles, ruffles Nicole's hair* Isaac: *Walks to the edge of the barrier* And who are you? Vovy: Vovy sir. Isaac: A Timberwolf? *Points at your gas mask* Nicole: *Giggles* Vovy: Yes sir. Haku: *Spots Marcus and Nicole* I Believe someone wishes to enter Marcus: *Looks at Haku* Who? Kiba: *Appears behind Vovy, black eyes narrowed in suspicion* Hmm? Haku: A Timberwolf named Vovy Marcus: A Timberwolf, you say? Isaac: Hm. Nicole: ((brb)) Kiba: *Sniffs air near Vovy* You reek of Fear... Isaac: *Glances at Kiba* I should think he does. Kiba: Should I get rid of him? Isaac: Let's wait for Marcus. Marcus: *Walks outside, approaches the group* Vovy: Umm who's she? That woman. Haku: *Goes to join Kiba* Kiba: *Stands with hands in pockets* ... My name is Kiba. Nicole: *Walks up to Kiba* What’s going on? Kiba: Nico- *Notices Nicole looks older* ... Nicole: Kiba? Isaac: *Glances at Nicole with surprise* Hm. Marcus: It would seem Nicole is now twelve. Kiba: *Shakes head* Forgive me, your appearance surprised me Nicole: It’s okay! Vovy: *Seems confused* Nicole: Hello there! How are you? Vovy: Umm good I guess. Marcus: *Looks at Vovy* Why have you come here? Vovy: A peace alliance. Kiba: Hm? Marcus: Peace alliance? Vovy: For Archangel sir. Marcus: And why would I want to make peace with that monster? Nicole: I think he is lying. Vovy: You have to excuse me sir but I wasn’t given much information. Marcus: He masqueraded as my dead godson, and then threw my daughter into the Towering Realm. I have no interest in peace with Archangel. Nicole: *Glares* Kiba: It’s your call Marcus.. I’ll get rid of him if you want I’ve had a bad day.. *Cracks knuckles* Vovy: Please don’t kill me I just came here just to tell you. And I have nowhere else to go. Nicole: *Steps behind Kiba* Marcus: Why don't you go to one of those Timberwolf bases? Kiba: Or Bliss.. I heard its nice there Vovy: They won’t let me in. Marcus: Oh? And why would they do that? Vovy: I’m not a full Timberwolf. Nicole: *Straightens tiara* He’s lying. Vovy: I’m not. Nicole: *Glares* Vovy: *Feels uncomfortable* Haku: *Judging the look on Vovy's face* Kiba: *Snarls showing sharp teeth* Nicole: *Smiles* Marcus: A Timberwolf is nothing more than a cultist, so saying you are not "full Timberwolf" is a farce. What are you not telling us? Vovy: I don’t pray. Marcus: That's it? A lack of prayer? Vovy: No. And fleeing from combat Haku: I don't mean to say anything out of line here but I don't think he's lying *Steps out of the barrier momentarily staring straight into Vovy's eyes* Nicole: *Tilts head* Marcus: Fleeing from combat? Vovy: Well my friends were dying, I didn’t want to die. Kiba: *Sniffs air, eyes widen* Make this decision quick... Isaac: *Looks at Kiba* What is it? Kiba: I smell a Fear.. Marcus: *An undertone of anger* So you left your friends to die in battle? Nicole: *Draws sword* Vovy: *Whispers* Please don’t kill me... Haku: *Still staring into Vovy's eyes judging what he's saying* Nicole: *smiles* Vovy: *Tear falls from eye* Kiba: Hurry… Make your decision now.. Isaac: *Unsheathes two swords* Which one is it? Haku: He’s not lying. Kiba: I don’t know Marcus: *Looks at the group* Miss Kiba, Nicole, back under the barrier. Kiba: But I don’t want it to catch my scent Nicole: But Marcus! Kiba: Nicole, in now Marcus: ((How would we see Vovy's face if he has a gasmask on?)) Vovy: ((It’s off at the moment)) Haku: *Pulls Vovy behind me * ((They need eye holes so I can see he eyes trough them)) Marcus: ((Ah, okay.)) *Sighs, takes a sphere from my trenchcoat and holds it up, it glows* Nicole: *Steps back in* Haku: *Notices something move* Vovy: What does that ball do? Marcus: *The sphere stops glowing, I put it back in my trenchcoat* There. Mr. Vovy, you may enter. Isaac: *Steps to the very edge of the barrier* Marcus: Now, everyone back under the barrier. Nicole: *Sheaths sword* Vovy: *Sigh of relief* Thank you sir Haku: *Pushes Vovy in just as a tree falls* Vovy: *Glances at falling tree* Kiba: *Looks at fallen tree, backs up towards barrier* ... Haku: *Backs toward the barrier not taking my eyes off a single spot* Kiba: *Glances at Haku* Marcus: *Takes out my rifle, aiming at where the tree fell* Vovy: How did that happen? Kiba: *Sniffs air* I should leave.. Marcus: Stay safe, Miss Kiba. Isaac: See you later, Kiba. Kiba: But this scent... Marcus: What is the scent? Kiba: *Shakes head* It’s.. So familiar... Marcus: Familiar? How so? Kiba: I don't know… I can't recognize it but I can… This feeling is new... Sheree has joined the chat. Isaac: *Frowns* Haku: Its her... Kiba: what.. Vovy: who? Kiba: *looks at Haku* Sheree: (Am I interrupting?) Haku: Her... And she has guests... Isaac: ((You need a character, Sheree)) Sheree: (What’s the RP about?) Isaac: ((I'll tell you in PM)) Sheree: (Okay) Haku: *Drops to his knees* Isaac: ((Or someone else)) Kiba: *Looks at Haku, eyes wide* ... It smells of wood... Haku: *Can hear the movement of wood* Marcus: Miss Kiba, Mr. Haku, get inside. Haku: *Collapses* Kiba: *Draws sword* No. Way Haku: *While clutching his head* Marcus: *Sighs, walks out of the barrier, picks Haku up, sets him inside the barrier* Vovy: Sir Marcus what’s happening? Kiba: *Swallows nervously, steps outside of barrier* Nicole: Kiba? Marcus: Wooden Girl is near. *Training my rifle around, scanning the area* Kiba: Come on... Come on... Haku: Kiba you will recognize this particular person *Not Haku's voice* Kiba: *Eyes widen* ... Marcus: *Looks down at Haku* Vovy: *Seems confused* Who's coming? Sheree: (Can I please join?) Haku: ((Right this is complicated from now until Haku wakes up I will be playing the puppet TWG has sent Kay)) Marcus: ((You need to make a character, Sheree.)) Haku: ((And yeah if you have a character)) Sheree: (What should i be?) Haku: *Walking up to the barrier concealing his face* Marcus: ((Your call, Sheree.)) Sheree: (Okay) Kiba: *Watching him, raises sword* Sheree: (Sorry for the interruption... I’ll make a character and let yous know..) Vovy: *Walks to Kiba* What’s happening? Kiba: Best stay out of this, Timberwolf... This is personal... Haku: ((No worries)) *TWG speaking through Haku* //You don't want to do that Kiba...// Kiba: I do what I want, Dollface Nicole: ((brb)) Haku: *The puppet reveals his face* Vovy: *Backs away slowly* Marcus: *Slings my rifle across my back* Kiba: *Eyes widen, drops sword, stunned* Vovy: *Shocked* Haku: //Told you...// Isaac: *Silently sheathes swords* Vovy: Kiba... Kiba: .... *Shaking slightly* Vovy: *Stares at the puppet* Haku: *The puppet rushes at Kiba* Vovy: Kiba! Watch out! Kiba: *Doesn't react or move away* Marcus: *Dives, tackles the puppet* Haku: *Becomes motionless* Vovy: *Rushes to help* Marcus: *Stands, looks down at the puppet* Vovy: What the hell is that? Isaac: *Walks over* Vovy: *Freaked out* Haku: //Want these to die as well as the one who I made my puppet?// Kiba: *Clenches fists* ... You… Monster Vovy: *Draws black sword* What... Are you? Haku: //Why am I the monster it's your fault, you did this...// Vovy: Me? Kiba: I didn't butcher his corpse! You sick creature Haku: //But you helped me do it// Marcus: Oh, enough out of you. *Picks up the doll, slams it against the barrier, a shockwave runs through it, leaving it unable to move or speak* Vovy: *Glances at Kiba* What was that? Kiba: I did no such thing.. *Turns head away as if ashamed* Isaac: *Steps in front of Vovy* Put the sword down. Haku: ((It’s not the doll speaking dude TWG is speaking through the unconscious Haku)) Vovy: *Drops sword* Sorry, self-protection. Just what happened? Marcus: ((I know, I was just keeping the doll from fighting, just in case.)) Kiba: *Eyes narrow glancing at Marcus* Vovy: It happened so fast... Haku: *The doll removes half of its jaw* Marcus: He is still alive, miss Kiba. Simply preventing him from attacking. Kiba: *Flinches away* Haku: *Starts spraying acid on Marcus* //Warned you...// Marcus: *Steps to the side, avoiding the acid* Kiba: *Clenches fists tightly* Vovy: *Throws sword at puppet* Marcus: ((Wait, did the puppet do that, Craig?)) Isaac: *Catches sword out of the air* Vovy: ((I’m guessing my sword dissolves)) Kiba: ((Craig how about you put : after the character you’re playing)) ((like TWG: Puppet: )) ((So it’s less confusing)) Vovy: ((I’m lost)) Haku: // Oh so now they are hurting him and you are saying nothing// ((Yeah that why he removed his jaw and I am Kiba // those are for TWG and the puppet won't talk so he gets * those)) Kiba: ((Okay then)) *Lowers head* NEO has joined the chat. Marcus: ((Well, the doll can't even move, since it made contact with the barrier. It wouldn't be able to spit acid.)) Nicole: *Giggles* Vovy: What’s so funny? Nicole: *Blinks* Nothing. Haku: //Go on, tell everyone who he is and what you did// Kiba: I am not one of your puppets Dollface... Haku: //Hmph. For now// Kiba: *Grins* Try it Marcus: I grow tired of this. *Walks over, gags the unconscious Haku* Kiba: You know you can't, ‘cause if you'd even attempt it, you would be dismantled by the true King of Fears. Haku: *The stiches dissolve and the doll made out of flesh falls apart* Vovy: The Fears... *Shudder* Kiba: *Looks at it, cringes and looks away* ... Your tricks… Don't fool me... Vovy: *Looks at puppet, stomach curls* Disgusting... Haku: *Haku wakes up panicking and finding too hard to breathe* Kiba: *Lowers head quickly, holding my head tightly digging my claws in my scalp* Marcus: *Takes the gag out of Haku's mouth* Kiba: *Falls to knees* Marcus: Miss Kiba, are you alright? Haku: *Breathing heavily* Vovy: Haku, are you okay? Haku: Yeah... Just need to rest and I will be fine... Kiba: *Shaking violently* Marcus: *Walks over to Kiba* Miss Kiba? Kiba: *Aura darkens around me, flaring and growing* Vovy: *Sarcasm* Maybe I came at a bad day? Haku: *Gets up and walks to the pile of flesh and goes on to his knees* Vovy: That’s disgusting, what that thing was... What was it, Haku? Kiba: *Rests head against floor* That... Corpse... That puppet was once someone very important to me.. Haku: A friend... Kiba: And I...*Growls* JUST LOST HIM AGAIN! *Roars fiercely and slams fists into the ground causing it to shake slightly* Vovy: *Remains silent, nods, goes to Marcus* Marcus: *Looks at Vovy* Vovy: Sir what next? Haku: *The pile of flesh disappears* Marcus: There is nothing to do, Mr. Vovy. Vovy: So what shall I do sir? Kiba: That wooden monstrosity will pay for this... How dare it... How very dare it... As if it didn't do enough Nicole: May.... May I ask who you’re talking about? Haku: *Silently and slowly goes into the forest as if he was being drawn to it* Marcus: An evil monster, Nicole. *Looks at Haku* Mr. Haku? Isaac: *Follows Haku* Kiba: *Grabs sword and stands up following Haku* Vovy: Ah your names Nicole pleased to meet you. Kiba: *Grabs Haku from behind by his neck and backs up out of forest* Haku: *Head starts to bleed the further he goes* Kiba: *Has hold of Haku stopping him from going anywhere* Vovy: Haku what’s wrong? Kiba: *Puts sword to Haku's neck* You come here yourself Dollface Or I make you lose another puppet Isaac: *Draws sword* Vovy: Kiba what did he do? Haku: //Time to put my toys away Kiba we can play again soon// Kiba: *Presses sword further to Haku's neck* Oh no you don't, I will kill this one Don’t think I won’t! Come at me! KILL ME Vovy: Wait! Kiba: *Growls* Vovy: Can it understand reason? Isaac: ... Haku: //Suffer and the intel he holds will be useful ciao// Kiba: *Grips sword tighter* Fine... Time to break your toy.. Isaac: Kiba... Haku: *Neck turns to wood* Vovy: *Glares at Kiba, clueless about what she'll do next* Kiba: *Grabs Haku and throws him into a tree hard, yelling with rage* Haku: *Lying motionless* Kiba: *Aura flaring, black mist rolling off my shoulders, my claws growing in size* ... Isaac: Kiba. Vovy: *Pokes doll carefully* I think it’s dead. Haku: ((Haku ain't a doll he is genuinely alive)) Kiba: *Approaches Haku, snarling* Vovy: ((Well then I think he's dead. I keep derping)) Haku: ((No worries you will get used to it Isaac: *Walks over to Kiba and Haku* Vovy: Umm Kiba I think he's dead Kiba: *Picks Haku up by his neck* Isaac: He isn't, Vovy. Kiba! Haku: *Flops* Vovy: How in the name of- Kiba: *Doesn’t seem to hear anything, slams Haku into tree* -How long must it take for a toy to break~- *Slightly sadistic tone* Haku: *bleeding all over* Vovy: Oh dear god... Kiba: -I still smell your soul... AGAIN- *Slams him into another tree* Haku: *Quite a few broken bones also* Isaac: Kiba! Marcus: *Places a hand on Kiba's shoulder* That is enough, Miss Kiba. Vovy: Should we help him? He's gonna die... Kiba: *Eyes narrow grabs Marcus by his neck and lifts him up, dropping Haku* -I say when it’s enough- Nicole: Kiba! Isaac: Kiba! *Grabs Kiba's arm* Marcus: *Looks Kiba straight in the eye, unafraid* Miss Kiba, you need to calm down Nicole: Kiba stop it! Kiba: *Eyes widen, hearing dawn, drops Marcus and backs up* ... Isaac: *Backs up, walks over to Haku* Marcus: *Stands up, rubs my neck* Vovy: Is Haku okay? He took severe punishment Haku: ((For something that wasn't my fault DX)) Kiba: .... Vovy: Can we heal him back to normal? Marcus: I can heal him. Miss Kiba, are you alright? Kiba: *Turns away looking at bloodstained claws* ... Nicole: *Runs back to house* Marcus: *Sighs, walks after Nicole* Kiba: *Looks at Nicole running, lowers head and disappears* Vovy: *Notices house* Never saw that house there... Haku: ((Off to bed)) Isaac: ((Okay, night)) Vovy: ((goodnight)) *Walks to house, looks at Marcus* You guys live there? Haku has left the chat. Marcus: Yes. Now if you will excuse me, I need to tend to my daughter. *Walks off, looking for Nicole* Vovy: Hey umm bad question but where shall I sleep? Sheree: (finished profile...) Marcus: *Stops, points at one of the doors down the hall, walks off* Vovy: Thanks. *Goes to door, opens it, walks in* Ooh a bed. Marcus: Nicole? Where are you? Nicole: *Hiding under table in the hall* Vovy: *Takes off mask, falls face first onto the bed* Comfy. Marcus: *Walks over to the table, kneels down* Nicole? Are you okay, sweetheart? Nicole: You... She hurt you! Sheree: (My RP character profile is done... Check my profile to have a look) Marcus: No, I am fine. See? *Points to my neck, there are no marks.* Vovy: ((Hot Sheree)) Nicole: *Frowns* Sheree: ( xD, it’s not me btw) Vovy: *Passed out* Marcus: Miss Kiba was not in a good state of mind, that is all, Nicole. Nicole: O-okay... Marcus: *Sits on the couch, pats the seat beside me* Here, come out from under the table. Sheree: *Enters* Nicole: *Sits on couch* Marcus: *Looks at Sheree* Who are you, and what are you doing in my home? Vovy: *Sleeps* Isaac: *Walks into the manor* Vovy: *Hears Marcus, wakes abruptly, puts on mask, go's to see the commotion* Who's this sir? *Points at Sheree* Marcus: I do not know, she simply walked in. Vovy: How? I remember a barrier sir... Marcus: Well, the barrier keeps out Fears and Fear servants. Therefore, she must not be either. Isaac: *Walks into the room, glances at everyone, keeps going* Vovy: So what is she? Bandit? Adventurer? Sheree: I’m... I’m new in town.. Vovy: *Fiddles with mask* Marcus: *Stands, walks over to Sheree* Well, welcome. My name is Marcus Rawlings, I own this estate. Sheree: I’m Sheree, Nice to meet you. Marcus: *Shakes Sheree's hand* Likewise, Miss Sheree. Sheree: *Shakes hand* Vovy: So what now? Marcus: *Shrugs, sits down on the couch next to Nicole* Vovy: Okay I’m gonna go sleep. It took me ages to get here. Sheree: Well I just thought I’d pop bye and introduce myself.. Vovy: *Goes to sleep* Marcus: Thank you for stopping bye, Miss Sheree. Isaac: *Is on the roof* Nicole: *Yawns* Sheree: Anytime. See you around Marcus. *Smiles and leaves* Marcus: *Pats Nicole's shoulder* Why don't you go get some sleep, sweetheart? Nicole: Noo Vovy: *Takes off mask, falls asleep* Marcus: Come now Nicole, you are tired. You need some rest. Nicole: I don’t want to. Marcus: Oh? And why would that be? Nicole: I want to stay up. Because it’s cooler at night! Isaac: *Watches Sheree as she leaves, then slips off the roof and walks inside* Marcus... Marcus: Yes, Mr. Isaac? Isaac: If you have the time, I can explain what I had to do the past few nights. Marcus: *Nods* Nicole, please go to bed. We can play tomorrow night. Nicole: But Marcus! Marcus: Nicole, if we do it tomorrow, I can get some things ready. It will be more fun that way. Nicole: Please! .... Fine *Walks off to bed* Isaac: *Watches Nicole leave*... Marcus: *Looks at Isaac* Now then, your explanation. Isaac: *Sits* I assume you know about curses, right? Marcus: *Sits across from Isaac* Somewhat. Isaac: Well, my... Family has had a curse upon us for a very long time. Since before anyone can remember. Marcus: I see. What was the curse? Isaac: We wronged... Something, I don't know what. And we took some of its powers, that's how I can use shadows. But it caught up with who stole the powers, and cursed us. We could use the shadows, but we had to fight that being's descendants for them. That's what I was fighting. And the only reason I could beat it was... *Unsheathes orange-red sword* This. Marcus: *Looks at the sword* Kiba has left the chat. Isaac: Pheonyx Marcus: ((Did you mean Phoenix, or is it actually spelled the way you typed it? )) Isaac: ((Actually spelled Pheonyx, I prefer the y to the i in some names. Like Rayne, Syren, etc.)) Marcus: ((Okay.)) Judging by the name, I assume that blade is what caused those flashes of light. Isaac: Yes, it is. Category:Blog posts